Lost Tails of the Lost Light
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on the Lost Light behind the scenes? Follow Ember and find out! This is set between volumes just so you know.
1. Stuck In a Pipe

**You don't have to read this but there will be certain plot points addressed here I wouldn't be able to fit in my normal stories.**

* * *

><p>I was stuck in a pipe. Literally. I was jammed up a pipe. So much for me helping the guys out by fixing a leak. "Uh…"<p>

"Ember!" Perceptor called out. "How are you fairing?"

"I have a cramp in my leg but other than that I'm good," I replied.

"Stay positive!" Skids told me. "We'll have you out in no time."

"Can't we just cut her out of the pipe?" someone asked.

"Afraid not," Perceptor answered. "If we compromise the lines integrity."

"Big explosion?" I think that was Rodimus.

"Essentially yes," Brainstorm answered.

"Any other options?" Ultra Magnus inquired.

"Not many. No one else is small enough to go in after her. We could try to grease the line and see if it helps her slip out." So they did. They sent some oil or something down the line to help me out. Didn't. I just got a face full of the oil stuff and at this point I was a little upset it was in my hair. Not to mention I was cramping from the awkward position I was in. I was hunched over and my legs were basically in my face.

"Any other suggestions?" Drift asked when that one failed.

"Uh guys?" I called out.

"We'll have you out in a second Emme!" Rodimus tried to reassure me.

"Ok but my legs are starting to fall asleep." Their next few attempts failed as well. They tried to practically jettison me out thanks to water pressure. Nearly drowned me. Then they just yelled suggestions out to me as though I hadn't tried everything myself. I think they ran out of ideas when they attempted to oil me up again.

"We're cutting the line," Rodimus sounded pissed after about two hours of me being trapped. "And new rule. No one's allowed to ask her to do anything like this again."

"I second that!" I called out.

"Wait!" Brainstorm said. "I have something that might work. It's certainly better than you risking us all exploding in very horrible fiery deaths."

"Then go get it!" more than one person shouted.

That's when Brainstorm sent in what might've been a drone. I wasn't sure. It reminded me of the things you unclog toilets with. Only this thing would be able to grab me. "Ok Ember," the weapons engineer told me. "I see you. I'm going to try and extract you. Let me know if anything hurts."

"Go ahead," I told him. I felt a pinch and he grabbed me by my shirt. He pulled and I wondered if this was going to work or just end up ripping my shirt. "It's working!" I called out in joy as I felt him pull me backwards. After a few minutes of arguing whether he should push me forward or pull me he managed to pull me enough backwards I slipped free. I fell backwards and smiled up at the drone. "You rock Brainstorm," I told him.

"Hear that," I think he directed that quip at Perceptor. After that I was free to crawl out of the pipe. It was a little difficult seeing as my limbs had partially fallen asleep but I managed. I must've been a sight. My clothes were ruffled and I had oil and grease all over me. "Hi guys," I told everyone climbing out. "Thanks for that. Sorry I got stuck."

"It wasn't your fault," Rodimus told me. He looked over at the bots who'd asked me to go in to begin with. "I beat you'd like to go get cleaned up."

"You have no idea," I replied. "Last time I climb up a pipe." I'm not sure why but they all shared a look before bursting out laughing. Except for Ultra Magnus who looked as stoic as ever. Maybe it was a joke I wasn't getting or something. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Rewind told me leading me toward the wash racks.

"Whatever," I just shrugged and giggled myself. "No offense but you guys sure are weird."


	2. Blue

**I own nothing but my OCs Ember and Blue.**

* * *

><p>I looked around. I was lost. When Rodimus said we'd be visiting an alien planet I could actually breathe on I was ecstatic. I would've been happy if I could've been able to go along in that suit Brainstorm made me. Knowing I could run around normally was awesome. Rodimus initially wanted me to stay on the ship, they didn't know much about the planet but I talked him into it. I needed the exercise and the ship was getting to me a little.<p>

I was supposed to stay with Skids, Perceptor, and Brainstorm. It wasn't like I tried to get separated on purpose. One second the scientists and theoretician were standing there looking at some local plant, the next they took off after something. I wasn't sure what. I tried to run after them but they were way too fast. Plus, I think they forgot I was even there. I didn't blame them seeing as I didn't say much but watched what they were doing. "Crap," I muttered looking around. "Ok, Ember stay calm. They'll figure out you're gone soon and come back. Right? Oh God I hope they don't leave me here."

I sat down and waited hoping they'd notice I was gone. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard rustling in the bushes near me. I stayed quiet. It looked like it was down too low to be anyone from the ship. I braced myself for the inevitable. What I wasn't expecting was for a cute looking head to pop up from the bush and go, "Meep."

"Huh?" Was that a turbofox? I'd only ever seen dead ones. This one was bigger than they were… "Nice turbofox," I tried for a nice soothing tone. "Good turbofox." It came out from behind the bush and looked at me. I quickly noticed it was bigger than the others I'd seen, it had glowing blue eyes, and it only had three legs. _How did it get on this planet? Did someone bring it here?_

It sniffed the air and took another step forward. "Uh, please don't attack me. I'm not food I swear. Um. Good boy?" It stopped and really looked at me. It even cocked its head to the side cutely. "Eep," it half barked. "Can you… Can you understand me?" The guys hadn't said turbofoxes were that intelligent.

"Eep," it replied and leaned forward. Before I could move out of the way it licked me.

"Ew," I wiped some of its slobber off of my face. "Eeep," it got in a playful stance. "Ok," I took a step forward. I gently patted its large head. It made an almost purring sound and rubbed up against me. Seeing as it was larger than me it nearly knocked me over but licked me again. "Huh," I said. "Good foxy," I scratched at an ear. "Good boy. Daw." He rolled over and showed me his stomach. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Who's a good boy?" One of its back legs started kicking the air and it made contented noises.

"Well this is awesome. So how'd you get here boy? Someone bring you here or something?" It rolled over looked up at the stars and barked. "Sorry I don't speak turbofox." I could've sworn it shrugged at my comment. "Any way you're here now. I don't see a collar or tag. You wanna come with me? I'm not sure what's all on this planet but you'll have plenty of energon back on the Lost Light. Plus, there's a lot of bots there too. I'm sure you'd like them." It nearly yawned but snuggled next to me again. "I'll take that as a yes. Too bad I don't know where the others are. Guess we'll have to wait for them to find us boy."

At that the fox got up and I swear if he had his other leg he would've pointed like a hunting dog does. "What?"

"Hurph," it barked.

"You know where the others are?" It looked at me and barked again. "Cool. Could you take me to them?" Apparently that was all I needed to say as it walked over and bent down. "You want me to get on?"

"Urph," it answered and waited.

"You are blowing my mind," I patted his head after I got on. "Ok boy let's go." And I had to hold on tight. Even with only three legs the fox ran like the wind. It seemed to have no trouble at all clearing fallen debris and anything else in our path.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"How could you have lost her?!" Rodimus yelled over the comm.

"It wasn't on purpose," Brainstorm answered.

"Alright," the commander looked ready to face-palm. "I want everyone in teams of three. Head out in…"

"That won't be necessary!" I called as the fox bolted into the clearing. "Hi guys," I waved at Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Drift.

"Never mind," Drift told the others on the comm. "She found us."

"Emme," Rodimus inquired. "What are you doing riding a turbofox? Get off of it."

"Come on Roddy," I replied. "He's the one who helped me find you guys." I scratched the fox's ear again and he whined like a puppy.

"This is odd," Drift approached us and bent down.

"Careful," Magnus stated. "We're not sure how it got here."

"Does he honestly look like he would hurt anyone?" I inquired as the fox let Drift pet him. He even purred like earlier and barked happily.

"Seems to have a good temperament," Drift noted. "Maybe he was a pet and someone lost him?"

"Either way he's awesome," I said. "Can I keep him?"

"I don't…" But I didn't let Rodimus finish.

"Come on," I tried. "He helped me out there and he's really nice. Not to mention smart. I swear I'll take full responsibility for him. I promise I'll do everything. You won't even know he's there."

"Do we really have room for animals aboard the ship?" Magnus asked.

"He wouldn't take up that much space," I smiled up at Drift as he backed me up. "Or energon."

"Please," I tried giving Roddy my pleading eyes.

"Ah alright," he coincided. "But he's your responsibility Emme."

"Yay!" I cheered and hugged the fox. "You hear that boy? You're coming with me."

"Yip! Yip!"

"If he's coming along he's going to need a name," Drift pointed out. "Unless we're just going to keep referring to him as the turbofox."

"Good point," I thought for a moment. "I know. Blue. I'll call him Blue."

"Blue?" Rodimus asked.

"For his blue optics." In return the fox yipped happily. "See he likes it. Come on Blue," I indicated the pod. I knew we'd have to wait for the others to get there before we left but I didn't think it would take long. "Wait until you meet the others." In return Blue yipped happily as he walked right into the pod. Carrying me all the way. I had a good feeling about this.


End file.
